Mére et fils
by Flem974
Summary: première fic, si kushina n'était pas morte mais emprisonné par les bon soin de Danzo et si cette dernière réussissait a sortir et quelle retourne a Konoha et quelle croise son fils quelle crois mort depuis tant d'années
1. Chapter 1

Enfin libre cela a pris du temps, mais enfin je peux revoir la lumière du jour sentir l'air frais sur mon visage mais surtout leur faire payer, oui ils allaient me le payer cher après m'avoir pris mon mari ils ont aussi pris mon fils avant de m'enfermer

Moi kushina uzumaki allé venger ma famille!

Cela fait de 2 semaines que je suis sortit je commencer à retrouver mes forces, je me préparer mentalement à retourner là-bas a konoha j'avais décidé de me teindre les cheveux en noir et de les coupé court pour éviter à avoir a utilisé un genjustu

Je les tuerais ces maudit membre du conseil surtout danzo c'est sur cette penser que je trouvai le sommeil, après deux jour de marche me voila devant la grande porte de konoha je m'avancer doucement lorsque les garde m'arrêtèrent

Garde 1: Décliner votre nom, prénom et la raison de votre visite!

Kushina: je m'appelle Minori je n'ais pas de nom de famille et je suis ici pour trouver du travaille

Garde 2: pas de nom de famille vous dite comment cela ce fait il?

Kushina: je suis orpheline

Les gardes me regardèrent avec insistance avant de me laisser entrer, je doute qu'il puisse me connaitre après tout le conseil me croit morte et enterré, je commençai par cherche un endroit ou me restauré mes pas me conduisirent devant une échoppe ou une certaine

Agitation avait lieu;

Voix1: galère pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait payer? Après tous c'est naruto est choji qui ont tous dévaster sur la table

Naruto/Choji: ouich maich ch'est toich qui a perduch le parich

Ino: Naruto vous pourriez ne pas parler en mangeant y'en a qui essayer de manger du moins, ce qui reste de mangeable

Naruto? Après avoir entendue cela je fus comme pétrifier ce prénom c'est celui de mon fils, c'est avec une certain crainte que je fis un pas dans la boutique, d'un bref coup d'œil autour de moi je le groupe de quatre jeune gens assis a une c'est de la que venait

Le bruit je m'assis au comptoir tout en jetant des coups d'œil discret à leur table.

Teuchi: ce sera quoi pour la jeune demoiselle?

Kushina: euh...c'est que...en faite un ramen s'il vous plaît

Teuchi: Vous n'êtes pas de konoha quel bon vent vous amènent ici?

Kushina: comment le savait vous?

Teuchi: vous êtes aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc, détendez vous un peu si vous avez besoin de renseignement je suis la

Kushina: merci

Ouf! Il est partit il ma surprise je suis trop tendu, je retournai vers la table des quatre jeunes gens après tout il avait mentionné un nom peut commun peut-être un petit espoir mais je vis rapidement qu'il manquer quelqu'un, soudain je l'entendis

Naruto: pourquoi c'est au grand Naruto Uzumaki de payer l'addition

Shika: ben peut-être que le futur hokage me doit une somme plus que conséquente!

Je tourne ma tête vers il souriait a ses camarades puis il me regarda deux beau yeux bleu pétillants de malice, des cheveux blond et ce sourire, le même sourire que minato plus de doute c'était lui mon fils, que dois je faire il me regarde toujours

Avec ce regard que me lancer parfois son père un regard doux et chaleureux, je lui rends son sourire mais je ne peux pas me retenir je lui saute dessus et je le prends dans bras le peu gens présent nous regardèrent mais je m'enfiche

Kushina: mon fils !

Peut être une suite qui sait !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me voila a passe le balais dans l'appartement de mon fils, moi qui n'ai jamais fait de tache ménagère de ma vie et dire que ma grande bouche a dit que j'allait préparer le diner, la dernière fois que j'ai essayer j'avais tout cramer comment tous ça était arriver déjà ?

Flash-back

Un silence suivi ma déclaration, personne ne bouger il ne me disais rien que faire et si il ne voulait pas me connaitre et si il me détester après tout il a vécu tous seul, il surement du passer des moments difficile, je commence a avoir peur que faire

Kushina : ah ah ah ! si tu voyait la tête que tu fait elle est trop extra

Naruto : hein !!! mais se que vous venez de dire a l'instant

Kushina : tu mas cru désole si je t'ai blesser j'avais besoin rire un bon coups

Naruto : ouf ! pendant un instant je cru que c'était vrai

Shika : oh le goinfre ! nous ont y vas , encore un entrainement galère qui nous attend

Naruto : a plus tard moi je vais me prendre un bol ou deux en plus

Teuchi : voici votre commande madame

Kushina : hum hum ! Mademoiselle je suis pas marié au dernière nouvelle

Teuchi : désolé au fait je ne sait toujours pas ce qui vous amène dans notre village

Kushina : je compte m'installer ici

Teuchi : vous allez le regretter ces un village très animée et…

Naruto : mon ramen il arrive quand j'ai faim moi

Teuchi : du calme ils vont pas s'enfuir au faite mademoiselle comment vous appelez vous ? moi je suis. ..

Naruto : marié et vous avez une fille, vous n'avez pas honte de la draguer

Je le regarde il souriant même si il ce dispute on pouvait une certaine complicité entre eux, je me sens triste dans le sens ou j'aurait aimer avoir cette même complicité, son regard quand je lui et dit qu'il était mon fils il était rempli de douleur et d'incompréhension j'ai était un peu brusque mais maintenant que vais-je faire si je m'attaque au conseil je ne pourrai rester dans ce village et mon fils comment m'en rapprocher si seulement je pouvais trouvait un moyen d'être avec lui le plus possible

Naruto : et oh ici konoha vous m'entendez

Kushina : euh oui vous disiez

Naruto : je disais si vous aviez un endroit où dormir ?

Kushina : non en fait j'avais prévue de cherchez après le mon repas

Teuchi : je vous conseil d'aller voir la tour de l'hokage il devrait vous trouvez un endroit

Kushina : c'est que je n'ai pas assez d'argent avec pour payer un loyer, du moins pas avant que je trouve un travaille

Tien naruto me regarde, bizarre j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me demander quelque chose

Kushina : au faite j'oublier je m'appelle minori et toi ?

Naruto : moi je suis le futur hokage Uzumaki naruto

Kushina : et bien naruto-chan que veux-tu me demander

Naruto : vous pouvez évitez le –chan , ça me gêne un peu, je me disait que je pouvez vous héberger le temps de trouvez un emploi si vous dérange pas

Kushina : je ne veux pas te déranger

Naruto : t'inquiete pas je vis seul depuis tout petit je me suis dis qu'un peu de compagnie serai bien

Kushina : sa te dérange pas alors que tu ne me connais pas

Naruto : bien sur que non et puis ce sera l'occasion de te connaitre et puis je sais pas pourquoi je vous aime bien

Kushina : c'est d'accord j'accepte !

Fin flash-back

J'était tellement content que mon fils disent qu'il m'aimer bien que je n'ai pas écouter les avertissement du cuistot sur son appartement, je ne fut pas déçu en arrivant l'appartement était a peine vivable, des vertement jonchant le sol des sac poubelle rempli entasser dans un coin et de la poussière partout, il me fis un tour rapide de son appartement avant de partir me disant que sont équipe l'attendait, me voila donc obliger de faire le ménage, mais dans un cote je suis heureuse je vais vivre avec mon fils, je le verrais tous les jours je pourrait être avec lui sans que cela paraisse suspect maintenant il me faut penser a comment régler le problème de Danzo mais d'abord ce renseigner, après avoir passer deux heure a tout nettoyer je me décide enfin a aller faire un tour pour connaitre les dernière nouvelle


End file.
